


Not The Girl They Want Me To Be 2

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Not The Girl They Want Me To Be 2

I had kind of wanted to continue this little universe but I wasn’t sure. Then a reader said they wanted more sooo here we go. I have one plot bunny in my head to maybe make a third portion to this story but it is still complete as is! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!!

“There’s a letter here for a Vanessa Morton,” Summer looked confused. “The name sounds familiar.”

“Wasn’t that the girl that lady was looking for a few weeks ago?” Scott remembered.

“Having lived there so long, do you know Vanessa?” Summer glanced at Ziggy.

Ziggy nodded and then stuttered out, “Uh. I-I’ll t-take it to the o-orphanage, Miss Grover can give it to her.”

“The G in Miss G is Grover? Are you two related?” Flynn wondered.

Ziggy took a deep breath to calm his rising fear, “Coincidence.”

“Grover isn’t a very common last name,” Scott pointed out.

“Coincidences happen,” Dillon put a hand on Ziggy’s shoulder to ground him, “I can drive you if you want.”

Ziggy gave a small smile that Dillon knew was a thanks.

A few hours later Miss G opened the door to find Scott, Flynn, and Summer staring back. “Are Ziggy and Dillon here? They haven’t been answering our calls.”

“Yes they are, I’ll tell them you stopped by.”

“Actually, something came up and Dr. K needs the whole team together. So if you don’t mind, we need them now,” Scott offered.

She nodded, “Come on in,” she let them in the doorway, “I’ll go to the back and tell them you are here.”

A few minutes later Dillon came up followed by an emotionless, but puffy eyed, Ziggy.

“What’s up?” Dillon questioned.

“Dr. K needs us,” Flynn answered.

Summer noticed Ziggy’s expression, “Are you ok?”

His eyes didn’t meet hers but he muttered, “yeah.”

She frowned but decided to not push further.

An hour later, the rangers were working with Dr. K.

“Are you even paying attention, Ranger Green?”

Ziggy glanced up, “yeah.”

“What did I just say then?”

He rolled his eyes and mimicked her, “Are you even paying attention, Ranger Green?”

Dillon chuckled next to him while the other rangers turned to look at him.

“Ziggy, this is important. Just focus please,” Scott begged.

Ziggy remained silent and waited for Dr. K to get back to her rambling.

Afterward they were training, and Ziggy was blocking the punches Dillon threw at him.

“Let’s switch,” Scott ordered.

Scott went for Ziggy, “You aren’t holding your form correctly,” he scolded.

Ziggy rolled his eyes but kept blocking Scott’s hits.

“Can you at least attempt the proper forms just once?” Scott groaned after a while. Finally, he said, “Why don’t you send the attacks at me?”

Ziggy threw punches, but again, he wasn’t doing them to Scott’s expectations.

“Come on, Ziggy!”

Ziggy moved quickly and Scott found himself pressed up against the wall with a knife at his throat.

“That’s an unauthorized training weapon.”

Ziggy rolled his eyes but stayed silent as he walked out of the training room, sticking his knife in the padded wall on his way out.

Ziggy wanted to just go crawl into his bed and never leave but he knew if he stayed in the garage he’d have to face the others. He wandered out and walked down the streets. He finally found himself walking down a familiar path and though he knew better, he kept following it. He walked into the building and was instantly grabbed by two men.

“Boss?” one of the men knocked on a door.

“You know I have a guest, what could be so important to interrupt me?” Ziggy heard Fresno Bob’s voice before he felt himself being swung into the room and onto the floor.

“Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy. I know you don’t have my money. You have a death wish then?” Before Ziggy looked up to respond he heard a woman’s voice.

“That’s him.”

“No way,” Bob argued.

“It’s true.”

“You are to tell me this pain in my neck is my own flesh and blood?”

Ziggy’s eyes darted at the woman and realized who it was. His mother.

“What?” Ziggy blinked in confusion.

“Stand up, kid,” Bob ordered. “I was just being told by my ex-girlfriend that twenty-two years ago she had my kid. Now she’s claiming it’s you.”

“What?” Ziggy repeated.

“It’s true. Bob is your father.”

“Ziggy,” Fresno Bob addressed, “just get out of here for now. Don’t worry about what you owe me, I’ll let it slide. I just need some time to process this.”

Ziggy just nodded, also needing time.

As he reached the doorway he heard, “I have missed you kid. Even though you screw things up a lot. Maybe we can meet for lunch and catch up sometime.”

Ziggy just nodded again and rushed out of the room.

He got out of the building and numbly headed back to the garage. Ignoring his teammates who tried to talk to him, he started to head toward the stairs.

Dillon blocked him though, “I know you are upset about earlier but you really shouldn’t have pulled a knife on Scott.”

“It’s not like I wasn’t trying to do what he said, Dillon. But when that wasn’t working, I relied on what I know, street fighting.”

“Well, they wanted me to talk to you to see what’s going on, but I already know it so I know I can’t do much.”

“You don’t know everything,” Ziggy sighed but whispered, “Just now, I went to Fresno Bob. I know it was stupid,” he said quickly as Dillon raised an eyebrow.

“Ziggy?” Summer approached, “we are worried about you. You’ve been upset since you took that letter to the orphanage this morning. Is it something to do with that Vanessa girl?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.”

“She has a point, if you can’t focus well enough in training who is to say whatever is going on won’t affect a real fight?” Scott approached. “You need to deal with whatever is going on.”

“We’ve been trying to figure it out all day,” Flynn admitted, “Who is Vanessa? If she’s a friend why haven’t we met her? Or do you hate her?”

“I hate her,” Ziggy admitted, “She ruins almost every aspect of my life, but unfortunately I can’t get away from her no matter how hard I try.”

“What did she do?”

“Exist,” Ziggy turned to head up the stairs but Dillon was still in his way.

“You should tell them,” Dillon said softly.

“Look, can I just have an hour?” He snapped, before his voice got quieter as he almost begged, “Give me an hour and I’ll tell you everything.”

He headed into his room and fell into his bed.

Exactly an hour later he trudged out to find the team sitting around talking. They quieted down when he appeared.

His eyes met Dillon’s as he sat down next to him. Dillon gave Ziggy a reaffirming squeeze on the leg before Ziggy started speaking.

“Where do I even begin?” He stared at the floor. “I guess at the beginning… Ok. Well, I was born Vanessa Morton. My name was the only thing given to me before I was dumped at the orphanage,” he said coldly, eyes still not meeting the others. “I knew from a young age that I wasn’t a girl, and Miss G accepted that. However, most of the foster homes didn’t approve.” He sighed, “I don’t think you want to hear how that went… Anyway, Miss G would help buy me hormones when she could, and to be honest I found a place that supplied them and stole from them quite a bit…”

He sighed before glancing up at Dillon who just nodded for him to keep going. “Anyway once I was out of the foster system there was no one stopping me from being a boy, so I picked my name. Fast forward to a couple weeks ago, she came looking for her daughter. I can’t be who she wants. I sent a letter back though, just to let her know a bit about me. Then that letter came this morning…”

He finally looked up and met Summers pitying look before his focus flashed away again.

“Apparently, she doesn’t really understand anything about transgender people but wished me luck. However, it turns out I have a sister, but I’m not allowed to see her because apparently it’s too hard to explain that the sister she’s supposed to have is a boy. Plus, I guess my ranger life and cartel life are too dangerous and could get her hurt.” Ziggy took a deep breath before he started sounding a bit angry, “I hate that she thinks my life is too dangerous, yet she walks right into a cartel house to talk to Fresno Bob, who apparently she had dated! And even worse than that, it turns out he’s my father!”

Dillon patted Ziggy on the back, “that sucks.”

“He’s letting my debt go though, so that’s a plus. But now I won’t ever be able to fully get away from cartel life,” he whispered as he played with the zipper on his sleeve.

Before long he was being wrapped in a hug by Summer, “I’m sorry we kept asking so many questions.”

“We don’t think any less of you,” Flynn informed, “You are who you are.”

“Yeah, and it’s good to be able to trust the team with stuff like this. The more we know about each other the closer we’ll be,” Scott added.

“Really?” Ziggy finally faced all of them.

“I told you it’d be fine,” Dillon nudged.

“Maybe we can help you out with your mom so you could meet your sister?” Summer suggested.

Ziggy shook his head, “Thanks. For right now though, fighting Venjix is enough excitement for me. Maybe one day I’ll get a chance to meet her but now isn’t the time.”

“Well, we are here for you no matter what you decide,” Scott assured.

“Why don’t we get started on dinner?” Flynn suggested as he stood and headed to the kitchen. Scott and Summer followed to help him.

“Thank you,” Ziggy smiled at Dillon.

“That’s what friends are for, right?”

“I never thought I’d find friends who are so accepting,” Ziggy admitted.

Dillon shrugged, “not everyone is an asshole.” He stood and put his hand out to help Ziggy up, “We better help with dinner though or they might not let us eat.”

Ziggy chuckled as he took Dillon’s hand and headed toward the kitchen.


End file.
